


Feeling Crabby

by MadQueen



Series: All of my TAZ fics [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Making Out, no spoilers if youve listened past that episode, set right after he got snippers, thats as far as they get in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You're having some alone time (which is rare, these days) with Fitzroy whenever you're interrupted by a certain magical crab.--Reader was left gender neutral, so you can imagine this however you like. :) It's rated T for cursing and references to sexual content!
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Reader
Series: All of my TAZ fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Feeling Crabby

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with fitzroy dont @ me
> 
> EDIT: August, 8, 2020
> 
> This was written before Griffin made him canonically asexual, my bad. Still in love with Fitz, but I respect that.

You had long decided not to ask why he had two mattresses, there simply just wasn’t ever enough time with him on a normal basis. You were both just so busy. The time that you had with Fitzroy was limited, these moments that you had alone with him were far and few in between. 

His roommates seemed nice, but it made… this sort of relationship... difficult. They were close, to say the least.

So, you had to make the most of the time when you had it. Like now. 

You were laid down on top of the two mattresses, with Fitzroy on top of you when you noticed... _it_. There was something that had caught your eye, scuttling across Fitzroy’s side table, a… a… 

“Is that-” You start, and you are cut off when he does a particularly fantastic move with his lips on your neck. “Is that a crab?” 

It was partially glowing slightly, and it was… see through? It was also staring straight at you and watching avidly at everything Fitzroy was doing to you. 

Fitzroy stopped instantly, pulling back, looking slightly disheveled from your activities. “Really, Snippers?” He looked somewhat unimpressed at the crab, and that confused you even more. 

Was he not concerned with how this bio luminescent looking crab had somehow ended up in his room? On his side table? 

Fitzroy waved a hand and the crab disappeared, as if it were never there. He turned back to you, and chuckled softly when he saw the look of extreme confusion on your face. He shrugged. “It’s just Snippers, there’s nothing to worry abo-”

“But _who_ the _fuck_ is _Snippers_?” You asked finally, trying to make it clear the part that was confusing you. 

Fitz raised his hand again, this time with his palm in front of you and within the blink of an eye the crab was back. “Snippers, meet my dear…” He paused, trying to think of how to play off the situation, as if he were talking to a child. “...friend.” He finished, cringing internally. 

Snippers made a noise, which sounded vaguely like someone gargling water. Was it… talking? The way that Fitzroy seemed to tilt his head seemingly in response to it made you think so. 

“Well, okay, Snippers, I understand what you saw- we are...” Fitzroy pursed his lips, and his eyes flickered to the way you two were halfway into getting undressed. With what Snippers had seen coupled with this damning evidence, it was difficult to deny it. “We perhaps are a bit more than friends, I will admit that. I am so sorry for lying to you, my dear boy.” 

As far as you knew it, Fitzroy hadn’t had a crab. In fact, you were positive he hadn’t one before this. Fitzroy was waiting for something, and evidently so was the crab. They were both looking at you, expectantly. 

“...Hello, Snippers.” You said, bewildered by the entire situation. 

Fitzroy must’ve been able to realize that you needed something else other than a simple introduction. “Snippers is, um,” He started, trying to figure out the best words to describe him. Then, like it was nothing at all, he continued on. “Snippers is my immortal crab that is a physical embodiment of my magic.” He could tell how little of this was hitting with you, how absolutely insane all of it sounded. “He was gifted to me by Festo.” He added on, weakly, like that would explain it. 

Needless to say, you needed a bit more details. So you ask. And he explains. This goes on for quite a while, actually.

...He finishes explaining it about the same time that his roommates show back up. 

**Author's Note:**

> There were probably a few spelling mishaps, my bad, it's almost 4 am lmao. If you point them out I can fix them!!! I will by no means be upset if you comment an error, I would greatly appreciate it actually. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed regardless!! I'm caught up finally and I had to just write SOMETHING with this boy. I'm surprised there isn't more content for graduation, I absolutely adore it 
> 
> #fitzroydeservesmorelove2k20


End file.
